1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container, a liquid supply device, a liquid jet system and the like.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid jet device, inkjet printers are conventionally known. Inkjet printers can perform printing on a printing medium such as printing paper by ejecting ink, which is an example of liquid, from a jet head onto the printing medium. Conventionally, regarding such inkjet printers, configurations for supplying ink stored in a tank, which is an example of a liquid container, to the jet head are known. Such a tank is provided with an ink inlet port. A user can replenish ink in the tank through the ink inlet port. Regarding such a tank, a configuration in which a liquid containing chamber that contains ink and an air containing chamber into which air is introduced communicate with each other via a communication portion is conventionally known (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-20495). Note that in the following description, a configuration to which a liquid supply device that supplies ink to a liquid jet device such as an inkjet printer is added may be called a liquid jet system.